Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a wellbore tool. More particularly, the invention relates to a hydraulic communication device.
Description of the Related Art
A safety valve landing nipple and a deep set injection nipple are examples of a hydraulic communication device. Generally, the hydraulic communication device is used in a wellbore for fluid communication during a wellbore operation. The hydraulic communication device is connected to the surface of the wellbore by a control line. The control line is used to provide hydraulic control to a subsurface safety valve in the safety valve landing nipple or to provide chemicals to the deep set injection nipple.
The hydraulic communication device may not be used immediately after it is disposed on a tubing and placed in the wellbore and thus closing off the hydraulic communication device is preferred until the hydraulic communication device is needed. To open the hydraulic communication device, typically a wireline tool is run through the tubing to a position adjacent the hydraulic communication area of the device. Thereafter, the wireline tool is activated to shift a sleeve to create the communication, or the wireline tool performs a cut or punch into a cavity of the hydraulic communication device, which opens fluid communication between the control line and the hydraulic communication device. The use of the wireline tool can be expensive, risky and time consuming. Therefore, there is a need for a hydraulic communication device that can be opened without the use of the wireline tool.